Acceptance
by GRose522
Summary: While a son accepts his father's death, an uncle must learn how to be a good father figure. Their bond is tested when scandal comes, and a man must woo the one he loves.... SetoxOC father fluff, Puppyshipping
1. Chapter 1

Acceptance

By GRose522

Chapter One

_Mokuzai's POV_

My uncle is a very powerful man. He is an excellent strategist, can stare down any anoint, and knows just what buttons to push when dealing with businesses associates. Really anyone for that matter. He his considered the most powerful man in the country, and has been deemed the most desirable bachelor in the country, despite the fact that he is 37 years old.

Now, you're probably wondering, what does your uncle have to do with anything. My answer: everything. Now you're wondering why I haven't said anything about my parents, or better yet, myself. Another thing you might be wondering is my name, or at least my uncle's name. Well, for starters, my name is Mokuzai Kaiba, and my parents are the late Mokuba and Bara Kaiba. My mother died in childbirth, and my father died five hours ago in a car accident. Which of course means that my uncle is the famous Seto Kaiba, billionaire, gaming specialist, and CEO of Kaiba corps.

I did mention that my dad died five hours ago, right? Cause that's a major part of this story. Not how it happened, but the aftermath.

Our story starts, with a phone call. I was, at the time, in my uncle's office. Since my uncle remains unmarried and childless, I was the only heir-next to my father- to the Kaiba estate, so it was mandatory that I learned the business. I know some people don't like the family business, but gaming was in my blood. I love everything about it.

But, anyways, as I was saying, I was in my uncle's office, when the phone on his desk rang. He picked it up, gave a short 'hello' and listened as the person on the other end talked to him. I watched as his face got grimmer and grimmer. He finally put the phone down and looked at me. He then stood up and walked to the door.

"Come with me." He said leaving the office. I followed him, but my curiosity was peaked.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Your father was in an accident and we are going to the hospital immeditly." He said walking down a flight of stairs.

I had to pause a moment when his said that. Dad in a car accident? How did this happen? When I realised that Uncle was fifty yards in front of me, I ran to catch up. Neither of us said a word the rest of the way to the parking lot, or on the limo ride to the hospital. He left me to my thoughts, and I left him to his. Despite the fact that it happened a mere five hours ago, I can barley remember what happened after that. I have flases of what happened during the past five hours going through my mind. I remeber sitting in the hospital waiting room on a scarcely padded chair next to my uncle. I remember nurses and doctors rushing about, and finally, the chief of surgery coming to us and telling us that the wound was too fatal, dad didn't make it.

I could scarcely breathe when he told us that. If it weren't for Uncle putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder and thanking the doctor, I probably would have blacked out. The next thing I knew, we were back at the mansion, and Uncle leading me to my room.

"You get some rest. We'll talk about what will happen tomorrow. I'm giving you permission to skip school tomorrow, but only tomorrow." he said as I walked into my room. I barley nodded as I entered. As soon as I got to the large bed in the middle of the room I collapsed onto it. I don't think I had the mental ability to do anything else.

And now, as I lay on my bed, halfway between conscienceless and unconsciousness, I wonder, what did I do that I would lose the only parent I had left? Will I survive the next few years? Why is human life so fragile that just one accident, and a noble man cease to exist. Will I be next? Or perhaps I'll lose my uncle next. I don't know, so I let sleep consume me and hope for a better tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Acceptance

By GRose522

Chapter two

Seto's POV 

I hold my tears until I reach my bedroom for Zai's sake. Was fate so unfair to take a boy's only parent? I just couldn't understand. I knew that life sucks, but does it have to be so terrible for some one who all ready suffers? My step-father committed suicide right in front of my eyes. I pretended that it didn't bother me, but I really did. If it weren't for my brother, I probably would have gone crazy. Then again, some my say I did.

I have survived through my soul being broke into pieces, my soul being taken out of my body, a duel to the death that I had to depend on my worst enemy to survive, and had nearly lost my company on more than one occasion. Now I had to survive losing my best friend? My brother had stood by me through all my problems. How am I supposed to accept his death without breaking down?

Why am I thinking these things? I must be strong, if only for Zai's sake. I'm not the only one who lost him. I'm the only person he has left. I must be a good father figure for him. I know I can't replace his father. No one can replace Mokuba. But I can be a good figure for him. Boys in their adolescent phase are easily influenced. I wished again for Mokuba to be alive. He could manage a sense of compassion that was hard for me. If I wasn't careful Mokuzai could become a cold business man like myself, and that would be catastrophic.

I sighed, and succumbed to the darkness of sleep, making plans in my head for tomorrow.

Five days later, Mokuzai's POV 

The funeral was absolutely horrific. The reception was even worse. Several business men walked up to me, their daughters on their arms, gave me their fake condolences, gave me their business card, and told me to call if I needed anything. Then they would leave their daughter with me. She would give her condolences, maybe touching me once or twice, then attempt to get me to converse on a lighter note. I would just converse with them to be polite, but I would be carefully insulting them at every turn. It would take them a few minutes, but, they'd finally get the point and stomp off in a huff. I really shouldn't have, but the harpies were asking for it.

I looked to the other side of the room. My best friend, Ringo was standing next to her father, Ryuji Otogi, who was talking to uncle about something business related. She sees me looking at her and walks over to me.

"You okay?" she asked when she got to my side.

I looked at her, and for once, I answered the question truthfully.

"I really don't know. One minute, I forget that he's dead, and the next, I realize that he's never coming back." She was silent for a moment, then,

"I can't honestly tell you that I know what you're going through, so tell me what I should say." She always had a knack for saying just what I needed to hear. But this once, she didn't tell me everything I needed to hear.

"Just promise me you live and stay by my side as long as you can." I replied. She smiled at that.

"I'll promise you nothing like that," She said linking her fingers into mine. "But I will promise you this, you'll never be rid of me as long as you and I both live." I smiled at that.

Ringo had been my best friend since we were born. Her mother, Anzu, was like a mother to me when I was a child. My father had been working with the company at the time, so when dad wasn't at home, I went over to Ringo's. My father and uncle both approved of the relationship, since they hadn't known what having a real friend meant, and they hoped that I would. If that makes any sense at all. Anyhow, more to the point, I'd had a crush on Ringo since puberty. And she still didn't know. If I did tell her, she'd probably never speak to me again, and that would be pure agony.

She then noticed that I hadn't spoken for a while.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked. She could always tell when something was up with me.

"Nothing I haven't thought about before. Therefore, nothing you need to worry about." She sighed mock-exasperatedly. I had used this line several times before, and she knew I wouldn't be talking about my thoughts.

"Well, either way, you will promise me to be in school on Monday right?"

Despite what uncle had said, I hadn't been to school since dad died. I couldn't face the pitying glances that would undoubtedly be sent my way. I sighed.

"I promise."

"Good."

GRose522: I know the ending's lame, but it gets better.


	3. Chapter 3

Acceptance

By GRose522

Chapter Three

Mokuzai' POV 

I sighed as I stepped out of the limo to get to the front gates of my school. I listened with half an ear to all the whispers that schoolyard as I entered. I sighed again. Oh, the woes of being rich. Everyone wanted to be near me because of the fame of my uncle. None of them really wanted to get to know me. They just wanted my cash. I rolled my eyes as a group of girls giggled as I looked their way. That would be the Mokuzai Kaiba fan club. How I hated those harpies. They were twice as bad as the rich girls that I was forced to hang out with at company functions. I smiled for the first time that morning as Ringo came up to me.

"How's the life of the rich and famous?" She asked with a smile. I smirked.

"The same as always, as you should know, considering that you live in it with me." I replied. We always greeted each other that way before school. It had become a ritual when we started high school last year, and we kept it up just for kicks. I looked down at her and frowned at look she had on her face now.

"Seriously though, are you okay?"

"I guess so. The pain isn't too bad anymore, but that could be just because uncle promised me a dueling studio in the back yard for my birthday." I said with a smile.

"You're lying" She said with a return smile. "If I know Seto Kaiba, he did not promise something like that."

I pretended to be hurt.

"You wound me. How could you say that I would lie about something like that?"

"Easy. You only lie when you trying to convince me of something impossible like what you just said. I know your uncle, and I know he would never agree to something like that."

I sighed. "I never could lie to you, could I Rin?"

"Nope." She said with a satisfied smile.

Just then, the bell rang, so we had to get to class. We said goodbye and parted ways until lunch.

Ringo's POV 

I sighed as I watched Mokuzai from across the room. To anyone else, he looked as he had before his father died, but I could see the slight differences. His eyes had lost a bit of their gleam, and there were shadows under his eyes that hadn't been there before. I sighed again and tried to pay attention to the teacher, but it was hard to when my crush was sitting barely a hundred feet away from me. Of course, he didn't know it. Even if I were to make it totally obvious, Mokuzai still wouldn't get it. He was soo clueless when it came to girls. Besides, why would he want me? He could have any of the little sluty rich girls who threw themselves at him at a regular basis. They were all ten times more rich, beautiful and refined than me. Why would he want a girl like me?

_Yugi's POV, after school_

I looked up as Mokuzai walked into the Kaiba building. I had been working at Kaiba corp. as the receptionist for ten years now, and if it weren't for how many times Yami had helped Kaiba (and some prodding from Mokuba), I probably wouldn't have worked for five minutes. I never realized that Mokuba could die before he did, and Mokuzai clearly shared my assessments of the situation. Truth be told, I rather liked Mokuzai. He was like Seto, Mokuba and Anzu all rolled into one. Then again, they were the ones who raised him, so it made sense.

"How are you feeling Mokuzai?" I asked him gently.

Mokuzai's POV 

"Fine." I knew the man meant well, but I wasn't about to spill my guts to him like I knew he wanted me to.

"Well, Kaiba's waiting for you, so you'd better go up." He replied. He obviously knew that I was lying, but he didn't bother pointing it out. He was soo goody-goody as uncle pointed out on a number of occasions. Him and his boyfriend, Yami, who just happened to be the second in charge here at Kaiba corp. He had been third when Dad had worked, but he was promoted when Dad had finally gotten over mom's death and started hanging with me more. I entered my uncle's office, not quite ready for the day's lesson in business.

Anzu's POV 

"Auntie Anzu?" I heard Mokuzai call through the house.

"In the kitchen."

That is where we were. 'We,' meaning Ringo and myself. To tell you the truth, I wasn't expecting Zai. He usually didn't come over unless he wanted to study with Ringo, and that didn't happen a lot, especially with the business lessons Kaiba gave him every day.

"Hey, Auntie, Ringo." I could tell something was wrong. I had practically raised the boy, so I naturally knew that not all was well in the world of Mokuzai Kaiba.

"Hi Zai. What's wrong?" Ringo knew something was up too.

"Nothing."

"We both know that you're lying on that, so tell us what's wrong."

"I am not lying Rin, nothing's wrong."

As I listened to the children I raised argue about who or what was wrong, I noticed the similarities and differences in the two. Mokuzai was tall and lean with his father's black hair and his mother's blue eyes. Ringo was just a little taller than normal and had my brown hair and her father's brilliant green eyes. They both were intelligent, funny, and stubborn as mules. That's where all similarities ended.

Mokuzai had a confidence that only the extremely rich had, and it showed. He was a game master if ever there was one, and he knew what to do, even in the most impossible situations.

Ringo, however, was shy when it came to people she didn't know, but tried to hide it whenever she could. She, much to her father's chagrin, was like me when it came to games. We support our friends when they're playing, but otherwise stay out of it. On top of that, she only knew what to do if she has enough time to think.

"Nothing's wrong, so just drop it."

"Ah. You just lost this argument, because you only say drop it when you don't want to talk, so spill."

Mokuzai sighed, knowing that Ringo had indeed won another argument.

"Well, I'm worried about uncle."


	4. Chapter 4

Acceptance

By GRose522

Chapter Four

Ringo's POV 

"Why are you worried about Kaiba?" Mom asked Mokuzai. I had to admit, I was curious too. Mokuzai only worried about something when it was major. If he was worried about Seto Kaiba, something big had to be up.

"Well, I don't think he took Dad's death too well."

"Well of course he wouldn't. Mokuzai, your uncle risked his life for your father on more than one occasion. Then to hear that he died in something that even the great Seto Kaiba couldn't have prevented would tear him up inside."

I listened to mom's speech and agreed with every word. I didn't know Mr. Kaiba that well, but I knew that he cared deeply for those important to him.

"It's not like he's crying for dad or anything, but, it's like he's gotten colder. You know, going into a shell or whatever."

"I wouldn't worry. Kaiba won't go back into his shell."

"Why not?"

"Because he has you to worry about."

"What's so significant about that?"

"When he has someone to worry about, he comes out of his shell."

"Whatever you say auntie."

Jonouchi's POV, the next night 

I am proud to say that I have owned the bar 'Naughty Neko' for about ten years now. I started as the bar tender, and when the previous owner of the bar died, he left it to me. I had modified it over the years, but it still had that cozy feel that Mr. Honshu had wanted.

I looked up as another person entered the bar. It was a Tuesday, so it was relatively slow. There were only a few people dotted here and there around the building, and most of them were regulars. Imagine my surprise when in walks Ryuji Otogi, one of the many friends I had acquired as a youth.

"What's up Jonouchi?" He asked as he approached the bar.

"Nothing much. How about you?"

"Just tired. Business has been hard, and Anzu's worried about Mokuzai again, and that in turn makes me worried."

"Why's she worried about Zai? He can hold up on his own, even with Mokie gone."

"She's worried, because it seems like Kaiba has become an icicle again."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know Kaiba."

"That was a rhetorical question dimwit."

"Whatever. Could ya fix me up a screw driver?"

"Sure thing."

Seto's POV, The next day 

I watched the trembling woman with disgust. Who was she to think that she could sleep her way up the ladder and not do any work? Just a dirty whore. I glared at her with renewed vigor when she started inching towards the door. I was surprised to say the least when I heard the mutt's voice. Jonouchi didn't show his face around me much, and it was shocking to say the least.

"You are fired and dismissed." I said to the now ex-employee.

She went out in tears. As she opened and closed the door, I could hear clearly what the mutt was saying to my secretary. Let's just say that she was offended and be done with it. I pressed a button on my desk and spoke into the speaker.

"Let him in Ms. Niangua."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba." Came the sullen reply. Yuki Niangua was a good employee and an excellent secretary, but she had a few faults, the main one being her reluctance to let anyone who didn't have an appointment in my office.

"Hey moneybags."

"What are you doing here mutt."

"My concern for the welfare of you and your nephew Kaiba."

"And why would you be concerned?"

"Because Otogi says that Anzu's worried." I felt my eyebrows knit together at this. When the female Otogi worried about Mokuzai, something had to be wrong.

"What were his exact words?"

"Oh, what was it? Uh, oh yeah, 'She's worried, because it seems like Kaiba has become an icicle again.' Care to explain?" I sighed. I was curling into the shell I had made as a youth without even realizing it.

"I guess Mokuba's death effected me more than I thought." I gave in reply to the mutt's question. He and I had grown a bit closer over the years, so I knew I could trust him.

"It's nothing to feel bad about. I mean, we all were shook by Mokie's death." I thought about what he said for a minute.

"I suppose you're right for once, but that is no reason for me to go cold again. It took me nearly two years to get of my shell the first time." Jonouchi smirked.

"I know what you mean, moneybags, and I think I know something that will keep you from freezing up again." For some reason I didn't trust that smirk on his face.


End file.
